


It's a Heartache

by lunabelieves



Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: It’s been a few months since she ran into Sam Winchester in Minnesota.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Character
Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876588
Kudos: 2





	It's a Heartache

It’s been a few months since she ran into Sam Winchester in Minnesota. He doesn’t look the same; like he’s been keeping clean, scraping the blood out from beneath his nails. Not trying to scare the locals away. Taking showers regularly. He’s a good looking guy underneath demon guts, it turns out.

It this were another time and another place, she might let him take her out for coffee. A study session might turn into a make out session and she just might date him. As it is now, she’s pressed with her back against the impala, Sam’s lips chewing gently on her neck, occasionally kissing it slightly. She’s arched it so he can get his teeth on it, pulling the skin slightly. An hour ago, she almost didn’t have a neck to hold her head up any more thanks to a ghoul. That is, until Sam showed up and saved her ass. She figured she owed him something. Or maybe she just wanted to feel alive after an incident like that.  
Whatever the reason, their bodies are pressed together as if they might meld and become one being.

That is, until Sam stops and looks at her. No, not her.

The Impala.

“Where did you get this?” He demands and his face is a mask of shock and surprise and pain all at once. A storm of emotions going through him that she can’t understand.

“What? I got it from some junk shop in-”

Sam’s stepped back now and his fists are in his hair, his eyes wide and locked simply on the car.

“Sam, what the hell?” She asks.

“That’s my brother’s car.”

\--

\--

It wasn’t like Dean approved of it really, his baby brother and Diana grinding against his baby like rabbits. But really, what other choice did he had? Wasn’t like he could manifest in front of Sam and demand Diana find a motel room to sleep in. Manifesting in front of Sammy was a bad idea.

He had noticed him back in Minnesota, sure. Had seen the dried blood under his nails and the way his hair had grown out. He had blamed himself for every little change he saw in his brother. If he had been just a second faster, trained just a bit better, Sam would still be the same he had been when they were on the road together.

Diana had asked and asked about how he knew Sam. About their connection, the connection to the letter in the glove compartment. Dean had stayed, pardon the expression, silent as the grave, certain that she and Sam would never cross paths again.

At least till tonight.

When Sam pulls back and his eyes grow wide, Dean doesn’t need a crystal ball to understand what’s going through his brother’s mind.

It’s just hit him that Diana owns the Impala.

Guess that means no one’s getting laid tonight. 

\--

\--

Sam won’t give her the whole story, but it fills in a lot of the blanks. Answers the questions she’s been prying Dean for since Minnesota, since he muttered He’s changed as they left Sam standing at the motel.

Dean is Sam’s older brother. He died on a hunt. Sam couldn’t hang onto the Impala, not with all the memories it held, so he sold it and never looked back. Never even thought that his brother could be haunting the beloved car.  
She almost wishes she could tell him that, that Dean’s still inside the metal shell, that he misses Sam. She wishes she could reach into the glove compartment where that letter is gathering dust and hand it over.

But it’s not her job. She’s not Dean, just the unlucky girl who took the keys to the car and should have known that such a bargain on such a cherry would cost something.

All she can do is wrap her arms around Sam’s shoulders and try to offer him some kind of comfort as he leans on the hood. He looks so lost, trying to gather his thoughts to try and speak to her, but all he keeps doing is breathing.

“It’s okay,” She tries to reassure him. Hoping inside her heart that she is not falling in love with Dean’s brother.


End file.
